PMS Punish men Severely
by VampireFreak
Summary: [ON HOLD] Harry's turnned into a woman! No one knows but in the seduction of Draco Malfoy it all becomes at bit much with all the added hormones. Draco wants Harry to be happy even though he is destined to be Voldermorts whore and doesn't reaslise who Har


_Disclaimer - I do not own the characters only ruin them._

_PLEASE READ THIS AND THEN REVIEW! Oh and this is not slash but it is Harry/Draco!_

* * *

Chapter one 

Harry stared down at himself. His face paled. He looked to Hermione who looked in total shock much like he was. She had done this to him. Not on purpose of course but still she had done it. She lashed out at him for Ron's wrong doings. Ron of course being a male had laughed and teased about PMS. Harry had comforted the girl knowing exactly how to cope with the stressed girl. He had of course done it so many times for so many girls he could do it blindfolded. It cost him loads with all the chocolate he had to buy for his female friends but it was well worth it to be on the good side of the girls. He knew the girls plotted on the guys during this time of the month. The guys of course didn't realise how small things happened to them like their boxers going missing or walking into class wearing no trousers. The funniest of these events was when Seamus had insulted not only Lavender but Hermione as well. He had managed to lose his boxers first (with the help of Hermione) and then he walked into class with no trousers (thanks to Lavender) therefore finding himself only clad in his school shirt and tie as it was summer and cloaks weren't needed. He had run red faced from the room back to Gryffindor tower. Now Hermione had done the worst. She had changed her only good guy friend into a girl.

_Hermione turned me into a girl!_ Harry wanted to cry. He was himself a very feminine guy. He understood feelings and wanted to cry at the end of Titanic when Rose says 'I'll never let go Jack. I'll never let go.' Well the first time anyway. The reason he was more understanding of the girls at the time of the month was because he himself was someone who liked to show his feelings but couldn't with the guys, therefore he spent more time with the girls. Ron had become very pissed of in their fifth year as Harry spent more time with the girls than the guys. The girls all loved Harry. They were in fact the only ones who knew Harry was gay. The guys wouldn't understand but the girls all hugged him tightly when he told them, tears shining in his big green eyes. He thought they would hate him but if anything they loved him more.

Harry looked into the mirror and saw himself. He found his curvy hips had ripped his best school trousers and his new breasts were huge and his shirt was nearly popping undone. His hair was long and curly and went down to his nice shaped arse. His eyes seemed brighter and for some reason he no longer wore his glasses. He had had to take them off as they were blurry and causing his eyes to hurt. Hermione stood up quickly and pulled Harry into the bathroom. She shut the door behind her and walked back out into the

dorm to greet Lavender and Parvati.

"Hey. Uhh I have something to tell you. I umm... I kind of..." Hermione burst into tears. "I turned Harry into a girl!" Lavender and Parvati hugged the teary girl. Harry stuck his head round the door. He looked at the crying girl and took the other girl into HER arms. "I'm sorry Harry I'm so sorry." Harry stroked her hair gently. Hermione calmed.

"I know you didn't mean it Mione. It's ok. I don't mind being a woman. Anyway I am now officially straight! Blokes here I come! Oh and I do make a hot women!" Harry sounded like a woman. A slightly deep and husky voice. The girls all laughed.

"You really do Harry. I'm impressed. Now we really should get you into clothes that fit better. Uhh your breasts seem bigger than any of ours though. We may need to use an expanding charm." Lavender stated. She pulled Harry up to her own wardrobe. "You always had good fashion sense I'm sure you'll do fine." Harry smiled and thanked her. He took out a tartan skirt that in Hermione's opinion was way too short to be a skirt. She reckoned it was a belt in disguise. Harry didn't care though he felt his long legs looked good enough to wear it. Then Harry asked about a bra and knickers. Hermione passed him one of her own that was made to fit all and a pair of plain black knickers (Harry had refused anything else.) Harry struggled with the bra so Parvati helped him with it. He then rushed to Hermione's wardrobe where he took out her black corset top. It was sleeveless so he charmed the straps of the bra to be invisible. Lavender and Parvati looked at Hermione shocked that it had come out of her wardrobe. Harry pulled it on and Lavender did up the zip on the back. Then pulled on the smallest heels Parvati owned a pair of black kitten heels.

"You look like a damn goth Harry!" Parvati squealed in distaste. Not that she hated them but she had always thought of them being scary and kind of evil. Harry just chuckled.

"Come on best be off to see Dumbledore." Harry checked the time. "Ah it's diner in the great hall at the moment. Should I go?" The girls all nodded.

"You need to Harry. You can quickly talk to Dumbledore before hand." Harry nodded and the four headed off to the great hall.

Nerves built up in the pit of Harry's stomach. She knew she looked good as a female as she had listened to many talks from his roommates about what they wanted in a girl but she still didn't know if she would be recognised. She hoped he wasn't. She could start her life over as a woman. She also hoped Dumbledore would let him remain like this.

Hermione opened the doors and herself and Harry walked up to the head table while Parvati and Lavender went to the Gryffindor table. Harry heard the whispers going around and felt the feeling of people watching her. She hated it. Dumbledore watched her too. Harry looked up to meet the headmasters' eyes and she knew Dumbledore knew.

"Hello there Miss Evans. How are you settling in?" Dumbledore asked. Harry caught on and explained that she was settling in fine and that the Gryffindor girls were being very helpful. Dumbledore nodded. "Harriet your state of dress isn't quite inappropriate. See me tonight in my office so we can discuss the rules better my dear." Harry nodded and both Hermione and Harry walked over to where the Gryffindor's sat. Ron stuck out is hand.

"I'm Ron. Ron Wesley." Both Harry and Hermione rolled their eyes.

"Harriet Evans." Ron smiled and turned to his food. Various males introduced themselves including Draco Malfoy.

"The names Malfoy. Draco Malfoy." Harry snickered at the way Draco had used the exact same way of greeting people as James Bond did. "What do you think you're laughing at?"

"You stole that off of James Bond!" Draco blushed ever so slightly.

"Umm what's James Bond?" He said unconvincingly. Harry smiled.

"Don't worry big powerful pureblood. I won't tell anyone you watch muggle movies." She whispered in his ear. Draco shuddered in the closeness and the feel of her breath on his ear. "I'm Harriet Evans, hope to see you around." She walked off swaying her hips knowing Draco would be watching her. Once out of view Harry smiled to herself, squealed and ran off to Gryffindor common room to find the girls. All were around the fire in the comfortable red chairs.

"Uhh what happened to you? You look like you have a hanger in your mouth or something!" Parvati asked. (A/n **_I may borrow lines from random shows and may not mention it. This isn't exactly the same as the line in friends but it is similar. Just thought you should know.)_**

"Or something indeed. Today starts the seduction of Malfoy. Payback is a bitch. He'll get his." Hermione frowned but the other two laughed, as did Ron who had over heard._ (/Cough/ **eves drop **/cough/)_

"I think I am going to like you Harriet."_ (/cough/** Crawler** /cough/) _He said still laughing. "Good thing you're a Gryffindor or you'd..." Harry cut him off.

"I haven't been sorted they decided that as it's halfway through my sixth year there's no point. I'm only here as they told me Hermione was the best person to show me around. Also that Harry Potter was in here and I'm the person he exchanged with. I'm from Salem's school of witchcraft and wizardry. Please do not ask me why I don't have the accent because I'm English. I only go to school there." Harry smiled. "Oh and feel welcome to call me Harry or Har." This was the arrangement. Harry had told Dumbledore this story and Dumbledore contacted the headmaster of the school in Salem and told them if any reporters or authority figures asked Harry Potter was there and safe.

"Oh right." Ron walked off with a sulky look on his face. (A/n **_Good riddance to bad rubbish! Umm Ron fans I would piss off now if you don't like a mean Ron 'cause I am no Ron fan. Well not in this fiction anyway.)_**

Just under an hour later Harry received a letter from Ron.

_Potter,_

_Why the fuck didn't you tell me you were exchanging schools? You are such a twat! You don't tell me anything. You know what if you come back don't bother talking to me, I hate you. _

_Ron Wesley. _

Harry shook her head. She was not happy about this. Hermione noticed her friends distress and hugged around his shoulders and read the letter. Hermione glared. Harry heard mutterings of what a stupid twat Ron was. Harry chuckled.

Harry had been a woman a whole 24hours already he was enjoying it. Well apart from the heels. He found them difficult to wear. The heels he wore today were much higher than the kitten heels from the day before. He had worn school shoes up until now where he found himself wearing Lavender's nicest trainers. He had to wear long socks up to his knees and a school skirt. The shirt and tie was fine, as he had always had to wear that. Now he wore jeans and a T-shirt, both of which were Hermiones'. They went down to the great hall to have dinner. They sat down together and chatted about nothing in particular. Harry stood up after that and went to Slytherin the Slytherin table and sat next to Draco.

"Hello Draco." He nodded in acknowledgement. "I'm no mudblood you can talk to me you know." Draco actually smiled. "Wow the big bad wolf has a nice smile." Draco actually chuckled but his eyes didn't truly show any happiness. Harry looked at Draco with concern. She didn't say anything but she knew that he was unhappy. "Would you come for a walk with me? I'd like to get to know you." She held out her hand. Draco looked at her, took her hand and together they walked out of the hall followed by whispers.

* * *

Okay... I'm re posting this but without the badness to it... so no rambly author notes even though some of you people liked them and no badness... I know it was reeeally bad before so yeah... it may take a while for this to be updated though...

You know what to do!


End file.
